gysoufandomcom-20200214-history
Mal Jenkins
Mal is Lory Jenkins's alter, younger by two years and with a considerably looser grasp on reality. He is believed by a few to be a spawn of the warp, and such a belief may not be entirely inaccurate, as either way he has a strong connection to the warp. Mal has an obsession with death and blood, loves guro and owns an army of grunnies. He also loves cute fluffy things, the Pink Princess, unicorns and anything rainbow-coloured. Mal is very creepy on the surface and often appears to be a sociopath, but underneath he's just a sweet little kid who doesn't fully understand how badly his rants upset people and thinks it's all harmless fun. IC Information Mal's In-Depth Profile That Would Kill The GySou Character Thread If Posted Basic Info *'Name:' Mallory Ashley Jenkins *'Nicknames:' Mal *'Age:' 15 *'Race:' Gimpi/Human hybrid *'Gender:' Androgyne (biologically female) *'Marital Status:' Single, not looking *'Orientation:' Pansexual *'DoB:' 28th August *'Birth Place:' LA *'Residence:' Usually Lory's place, but sometimes sleeps in the warehouse or other places *'Accent:' English *'Occupation:' Student, creepy kid, Pokemon trainer *'Social Class:' Otaku/nerd/loner/creepy kid/goth(ish) *'Economic Class:' Lower middle class, now that he lives with Lory. Was previously poor. *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good (trying to become more Lawful Good, failing) Basic Stats (out of 10) *'Agility:' 7 *'Speed:' 7 *'Strength:' 8 *'Defence:' 4 *'Evasiveness:' 8 *'Dexterity:' 5 *'Intelligence:' 8 *'Skill:' 4 *'Abilities:' Mal is extremely hyperactive and can move very fast when the time calls for it. He is also good at being cute and uses this talent to his advantage. He can also switch on his creepiness at will and uses this to freak people out for fun. Mal can see spirits and has no fear of them, he enjoys talking to them when he's lonely. He is physically strong for his size, but lacks the skill to use this to his advantage much. Mal is an excellent swimmer, able to stay underwater for several minutes without coming up for air and he can swim faster than he can run. He can battle the Animated up to Bassken Lake with his rings, and has a charge level of 5.0. He prefers to use the Pirate and Medic sets. Recently, he's begun to show signs of developing an affinity for the water element, which manifests itself as very weak hydrokinesis. *'Hobbies & Talents:' Mal is fairly good with computers and has a talent for learning huge amounts of completely useless information. He can also sing fairly well and is an excellent dancer. He has a fascination with all things unusual and supernatural, including a lot of things that would freak most people out. His obsession with death is one of his dominant character traits. *'Weaknesses:' Mal is clumsy, cowardly and runs away from danger. He also has a habit of accidentally squicking people out without realizing it, such as going into too much detail about death. He is also a pacifist and could find himself in danger if threatened since he refuses to fight back unless absolutely necessary. *'Fears:' Phobia of spiders, less severe phobia of birds. He used to have a fear of death, but seems to have overcome this and come out the other side, becoming fascinated with it. Personality Cute, cheerful to the point of annoyance, full of energy and very affectionate. To a certain extent, this is true, as Mallory is very empathic and cares a lot about the feelings of others, even those that he hates. He used to hide behind his own hyperactivity because he was ashamed of who he really is. He had a lot of deep mental scars from events in his past (see 'Back story' below) and he feared that if he showed what he was really like, people would hate him. He tends to become very dependent on people he cares about, as shown by him latching on to Creek, Adrian, Lory and his own brother, Trevor. When pissed off, Mallory loses it and will fight anyone who upsets people he cares about. He is a fiercely loyal friend and once he cares about someone, he often refuses to turn against them even if they attempt to kill him or turn out to be evil. His confidence has grown a lot recently, and now he doesn't care as much what people think of him and enjoys creeping people out. Mallory is fascinated with unusual and supernatural things, such as aliens, undead, ghosts, psychics, sliders, robots and unusual species such as imps and grunnies. He wants to become a pathologist, having developed a disturbing fascination with death and how people die. Although he appears to be an evil Enfant Terrible on the surface at times and likes people to think that he is, Mal is actually a relatively kind and sweet person and a pacifist who will do his best to help people in need, although he does have a tendency to be bratty at times. He is extremely protective of his family, including Creek. Social Standings *'Friends:' Mal's attitude towards life is to consider anyone a friend until they do something to upset or annoy him. *'Rivals:' Lory, in a friendly way *'Enemies:' Mal has a habit of making people his enemy then getting over it shortly after. However, at the moment, his main enemy is Meowe. *'Crush:' Nobody *'Known relatives:' Angus (father, status unknown), Sally (mother, deceased), Mickey (brother, 27), Anise (sister, 25), Marsha (sister, 21), Trevor (brother, 21). Also has a ridiculous number of uncles, aunts and cousins, an adopted brother named Felix (2 years old, looks and acts 6), and his alter Lory Jenkins who he considers a sister. He also considers Creek Crosser to be his brother. *'Pets:' Sadie (Grunny, adult), Foxglove (Prunny, adolescent), over a hundred more grunnies, Wisp (Haunter, adult), Skull (Cubone, juvenile), Ditzy (Ditto, adolescent) Physical Information *'Height:' 4'10" (148cm) *'Weight:' 88lbs (40kg) *'Build:' Skinny *'Skin Colour:' Pale with brown freckles *'Hair Colour:' Black with white bangs, short and messy with a cowlick. He can be told apart from Lory by hairstyle - Mal has long bangs brushed to one side, while Lory has shorter bangs which cover most of her forehead. *'Eye Colour:' Green *'Other bodily features:' His face and body are covered in freckles. He has a fanglike tooth on the left side of his mouth. *'Attire:' Mal likes gothic fashion with lots of skulls. He always wears a neck accessory of some kind, be it a collar, scarf or tie. *'Items & Weapons:' His pet Grunnies and Pokemon could probably be counted as weapons. He also owns a wooden sword. *'Name Origin:' Mallory comes from the French malheure, meaning unfortunate/unlucky/unhappy. The surname Jenkins is a reference to Leeroy Jenkins of viral video fame, as Mal is similarly reckless. It is also a reference to the character Peter 'PJ' Jenkins from children's TV series Byker Grove, who was blinded in a paintball accident (Mal used to be almost blind). The names Mallory and Ashley were chosen because they are unisex names. *'Theme Song:' Those Two Dreadful Children - Cruella De Ville Medical Record *'Physical:' Mallory was recently killed and resurrected, fixing the majority of his health problems. He is still mildly asthmatic and suffers from hayfever. Mallory is intersex (appearing mostly female externally) and has no fixed gender identity, preferring to dress however he feels like at the time. For some reason, he is able to heal even fatal injuries, but certain injuries are permanently fatal, such as being burned to death or shot in the head. *'Mental:' Mallory suffers from mild Asperger's Syndrome, but also has a high IQ (149). Oddly enough, he doesn't have ADHD despite his hyperactivity. His obsession with the supernatural and eccentric behaviour may point to him being schizotypal. He certainly seems to have a mild form of dependent personality disorder, judging by his reactions to being separated from loved ones for extended periods of time. Back Story Mallory came from a very religious family. Religious to the point of being a cult, in fact. They have extremely fundamentalist Christian views and generally marry within the family. Among other things, they are sexist (women cannot inherit anything, all inheritance is split between male family members and women are expected to be homemakers), racist (hence the marrying within the family), homophobic and intolerant of other religions. They are proudly British, although almost all of the family has emigrated to the US because in their reality, Britain was affected far worse by economic crises than America. Family members are not expected to leave the cult unless thrown out, and even then the family may prefer to force the dissenters to conform to their point of view, especially with male dissenters. Now that the backdrop is set, here's Mallory's story. Mallory was born shortly after his immediate family had moved to LA. They (well, mostly his dad) had been desperate for a healthy, good-natured son, as Mickey, Angus's son from his first marriage, was rebellious and stroppy, while the second son, Trevor, was sweet natured but unhealthy. Mallory was the result of six years of trying, but he was born intersexed and almost died at birth, although he recovered. Sally decided it would be best to raise Mallory as a boy so that he could get some inheritance. Angus didn't want anything to do with Mallory, knowing that the child was not his own due to it being born half imp, and since Sally was at an age where she would be unlikely to get pregnant again without expensive IVF, Angus decided he wanted to remarry. But divorce was forbidden within his family, so he began to plot a way to get rid of Sally, who he had never loved and had only married for the sake of convenience and having children. Sadly, this was all too common in the Jenkins family. It soon became apparent that Mallory was under some sort of divine protection, or was at the very least capable of surviving things which would kill an ordinary human. This only served to fuel Angus's hatred of Mallory being a 'filthy half-breed', and he started trying to kill the child. All attempts failed, and Sally was very upset about the danger her children were in. She began plotting to escape the cult with her children (and Mickey, who had attempted to escape numerous times already). Once safe, she would begin divorce proceedings and she and her children could have a normal life. Unfortunately, this never came to pass. Somehow, Angus found out about his wife's plot, and drugged her one morning while deliberately leaving a lighter in the kitchen, where Mallory and his sister Marsha were playing. As expected, one of them accidentally set fire to the house. This is where Angus's plan began to fall apart. The two children were supposed to be trapped and die in the fire, but Marsha managed to clear an escape route and get Mallory to safety, then call the fire service. The only child whose life was in danger was Trevor, Angus's favourite. On top of this, Sally began showing signs of recovering from the drugs earlier than expected, so Angus killed her by breaking her neck. He then fled the building through the back door (the kids had escaped from the front), then made a big show of coming back 'from the newsagent's' and panicking at the sight of the fire. The fire crew managed to rescue Trevor, although he was very ill from smoke inhalation, but they didn't find Sally's body until after the fire was put out. Marsha was arrested for arson and manslaughter, and was put on trial. Since she had no money of her own to hire an attorney (she was only eleven, after all), she was represented by a state attorney. The entire investigation seemed to have been done blindfolded, as it was claimed that Sally died of smoke inhalation and no mention of the broken neck and drugs was made. Marsha's attorney got her a not guilty verdict, but at the cost of pinning the entire thing on five year old Mallory, who was too young to be charged with anything. Over the next eight years, Angus made sure that Mal could only remember the court's version of events and felt guilty about what he had supposedly done. Marsha, on the other hand, was very suspicious about the whole thing since she was far too clever for her own good. She vowed to one day find a way to bring her father to justice, as she was convinced that Sally's death was his fault. Sadly, all her attempts to tell her version of the story to Mal were thrown back at her, as Mal genuinely believed he had murdered his mother. Since their father was rarely around and didn't care much about Marsha and Mallory anyway, Marsha raised Mallory by herself. Anise left home as soon as she was able, and Trevor helped Marsha when he could, which wasn't very often since he was frequently hospitalized. This continued with little change until Marsha was 17, when Angus came home early and caught her with her girlfriend Coby, who managed to violate pretty much all of the cult's rules of what was acceptable in a partner. Angus threw Marsha out, but Trevor, disgusted with his father's behaviour, left with Marsha and refused to speak to him again. The twins then began trying to find a 'safe house' for Mallory to move to, which took them two years. During these two years, Angus tried to kill Mallory over twenty times, and Mallory took to hiding from his father, running away from home often and sleeping in bus shelters and derelict buildings. Eventually, the twins managed to get Mallory to the apartment complex where he would live for the next year. Mallory was mostly taken care of/supervised by a resident named Creek Crosser, who Mal imprinted on and treated as a surrogate sibling/parental figure. However, events at the complex slowly drove the child to insanity and undeath. The first event at the complex that affected Mal badly was the poisoning of his girlfriend, Kyre Vaughn. Kyre drank a Godot's coffee, but the coffee had been laced with poison by a Dahlia Hawthorne, who had intended to finish what she had begun and kill Godot. Kyre was left comatose for about a month or two and was affected similarly to Godot; she lost her sight and her hair turned white. The thirteen-year-old Mal was very upset by what happened, and visited his girlfriend in hospital often, begging her to wake up. She woke up far sooner than Godot had due to more advanced medical technology than there had been during Godot's coma. Unfortunately, Mal's joy at his girlfriend's revival was short lived, as later that day a second event happened which was enough to break him completely. Creek Crosser had been arrested for murdering Franziska von Karma, who was the head prosecutor, the day after he had proposed to her. Franziska was found dead in her office, and Creek turned himself in. The prosecutor's office was determined to make sure he was found guilty and executed. Creek spent a long time in the detention center, but was eventually found innocent. The ordeal left Mal with a lingering fear of detention centers and hatred of the police, which would only cease after he moved away from the complex. While Creek was in prison, Mal was attacked by a Neil Marshall who was drunk and had never even met Mal before. The man attacked him savagely, punching, kicking and even vomiting upon the child's broken body. An older Phoenix Wright stopped the attack by attacking Neil in kind, and a second hobo Phoenix carried Mal away to his apartment to clean his wounds and give him a place to rest. Unfortunately, the internal injuries were far more severe than Phoenix had realized, and Mal slowly died over the next few weeks, his G-Virus infection that he received from Sadie keeping him alive until he eventually became a grombie. After Creek's return to the complex, Mal was mostly okay, occasionally being broken again but always bouncing back. That was until he witnessed a Klavier Gavin reviving the heavily decayed corpse of another Klavier with black magic, using a ritual that Mal himself had taught the rockstar prosecutor. The event traumatized Mal deeply, sending him completely insane. He developed a fixation with 'shadow people', who he believed would eat his soul, and drew swirly black marks on everything he could find because he believed it drove the shadow people away. He also became far more aware of the fact that the complex's Klaviers were all violent psychopaths, a fact he had paid little attention to before because he was a Gavinners fan and was blinded by admiration. This only made his constant fear greater. Mal was later rescued by his alter, Lory, who had seen what a state he was in and wanted to help. She took him in, and Creek helped Mal's recovery considerably by killing, then resurrecting him with many of his traumatic memories erased. Since then, Mal has calmed down and matured, although he is still a child and has his moments of immaturity. He recently learned the truth about his mother's death and also figured out that his father bribed the prosecution to get the verdict he wanted. He appears to be taking it pretty well. He has shown no desire to return to living in the apartment complex, although he misses some of the friends he had there and occasionally visits. Recently he has begun to manifest elemental abilities related to water. Pokemon Team Wisp Species: Gastly > Haunter Level: 27 Nature: Sassy Ability: Levitate Moves: Hypnosis, Confuse Ray, Shadow Punch, Sucker Punch Wisp is Mal's starter, given to him as a Gastly by Lory. She recently evolved into a Haunter. Wisp is sarcastic and doesn't have much respect for her trainer, but will battle for him as she has a competitive streak. Skull Species: Cubone Level: 16 Nature: Lonely Ability: Lightningrod Moves: Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Headbutt Skull is a Cubone with a highly unoriginal name, who hatched on 16 February 2010. Like many of her species, she is a crybaby and often breaks down into floods of tears with little or no provocation. She is also very clingy and gets extremely upset if separated from her trainer. However, like most of Mal's pets, she attacks him a lot. She seems pretty hostile in general and usually greets people and Pokemon alike with a Bone Club to the head. She's afraid of Wisp and even more so of Reaper, who has threatened to do horrible things to her if she ever hurts Lory. Mal dislikes training her because she has a disconcerting habit of brutally murdering wild Pokemon when she battles them. Ditzy Species: Ditto Level: 16 Nature: Docile Ability: Limber Moves: Transform Ditzy is a Ditto who travelled through the warp to Gaia like many wild Pokemon. Most of the wild Pokemon that get through the warp are common types like Bidoof. However, as soon as Mal spotted the rare Ditto, he was determined to capture it. Thanks to Lory giving him plenty of Pokeballs for the purpose of catching warp-invading Pokemon, Mal was eventually able to catch the Ditto, making Ditzy the first Pokemon he caught by himself. Ditzy seems to be far more agreeable and friendly than Wisp and Skull, and enjoys sitting on Mal's head. She (Ditto have no gender, but Mal considers Ditzy a female) also likes to play by transforming into different things. Notable Friendships Creek Creek Crosser is Mal's 'brother' and best friend, who has helped him through a lot of rough patches. Mal values Creek's friendship and opinion above all others and is devastated by any arguments they have. He trusts Creek so much, he was willing to let Creek kill and then resurrect him. Aoi Mal sees Aoi Hikari as... well, he'd say she's like an older sister, but he really sees her almost as a maternal figure due to the state he was in when he first met her. Mal thinks Aoi is probably one of the kindest people he has ever met and likes her a lot. Meowe This shouldn't be under friendships, really. Mal hates Meowe. He thinks Meowe is pure evil and wants to destroy everyone with his manipulative 'cute' behaviour. Mal dislikes how Meowe hides his malicious streak behind an angelic exterior, as it's pretty much the opposite of what Mal does. Although Mal is trying to be more pacifistic and not fight with Meowe anymore, he has not fallen for Meowe's claim that he won't hurt Lory, believing Meowe only said it to stop Mal badgering him, and now believes even more firmly that Meowe is an evil psychopath since Meowe continued to say he would hurt Lory if she annoyed him after just having been told by Mal that injuring Lory could easily result in her bleeding to death. Mal has taken this as Meowe being prepared to kill Lory if she pisses him off even slightly, which Mal is naturally not at all happy about, but is hiding his anger from Meowe to keep the peace. Mal is prepared to press charges against Meowe if he hurts Lory again, though. Lory Lory is Mal's unofficial identical twin (despite being two years older). Mal and Lory have a mild sibling rivalry and often tease each other. To outsiders this sometimes looks like bullying, but Mal and Lory each know the other doesn't mean the teasing to be malicious and don't take it seriously. They are very close friends and are extremely protective of each other, as shown by Mal's fury over Meowe hurting Lory. Mal is extremely upset by how depressed and anxious Lory has become, but does his best not to show it. OOC Information Trivia *Mal's favourite food is Popcorn Chicken and his favourite animal is the squirrel monkey. His favourite Pokemon types are Poison, Ghost, Fire and Ground. *Mal's G'hi is a mix of dark and water elements. *When he's older, Mal wants to be a pathologist. Cassiel is to blame for this. *Mal's sister is currently in a mental institute, for reasons which are no fault of Mal's. *Mal has only ever had one relationship; with a girl who he thought was fifteen but actually turned out to be ten. *Not to be outdone by Lory, Mal regularly dissects his dead pets, as well as dead animals he finds lying around. Nobody's sure why he hasn't yet got fleas or a disease from this. Lory suspects even the microbes find Mal too creepy. *Mal has his own Twitter page. He is also addicted to IRC. *Mal's favourite TV show is Thomas the Tank Engine, for some reason. *Mal has been killed over 50 times, but always either came back to life or became a zombie. *Mal enjoys switching species, and has so far been seen in GySou as his usual human/imp self, a zombie, a skunk and a squirrel. He's smaller than usual in his squirrel form. Presumably, if he became a large species such as a troll, his height would increase. *Mal seems Chaotic Neutral or even Chaotic Evil on first glance due to his demonic appearance and jerkass attitude. However, while he is capable of being a jerk, he usually has good intentions and wouldn't want someone to suffer just for the sake of it. He tries to help as best he can in his own mean way, which lands him in Chaotic Good as a Chaotic Neutral or Evil character would care much more about themselves than other people. He fits more under 'Good Is Not Nice'. *Popular belief has it that Mal's soul resides in his cowlick. *Mal was created before the introduction of the Gimpi (or even the imp race in general). His resemblance to the Gimpi prompted a number of jokes from Turna muns about how it would evolve into Mal, and after it became obvious that the Gimpi's humanoid form looked uncannily similar to Mal, Mal was retconned to be half Gimpi. *Mal is very genre savvy and addicted to TV Tropes. He is aware of the fourth wall and has a habit of applying tropes to his friends. He takes steps to deliberately avoid becoming a Mary Sue, how successful he is is a matter for debate. Tropes which apply to Mal (because why the hell not?) *Ambiguous Gender: Mal used to identify as male after being forced to for years. Nowadays, he pretty much disregards gender and dresses and acts however he pleases. *Ambiguously Human: Mal only looks completely human because of having a lot of surgery as a baby. Additionally, he's capable of surviving things a normal human couldn't and is often undead. *Amusing Injuries: Mal has been bitten by his grunnies countless times, as well as suffered several (relatively weak) Bone Clubs from his baby Cubone. He's one of those rare examples where even being killed counts as an amusing injury, since he keeps coming back. *Animal Motifs: Skunks (the stripe and ability to repel people), ferrets (kleptomania, insanity), squirrels (hoarding, hyperactivity) and hyenas (gender ambiguity, laughter). Unlike Lory, Mal doesn't have one single 'totem' animal. *Animals Hate Him: Especially Skull the Cubone. And he's grown so used to being bitten by his grunnies that he barely flinches anymore when they do it. *Annoying Younger Sibling: To Lory and also Creek. *Berserk Button: If you pick on Lory or Felix, Mal will probably throw furniture at you. Especially if you pick on Felix. *Big Brother Instinct: To Felix. Mal is very, very protective of Felix. Anyone hurting Felix can make Mal jump into Knight Templar Big Brother territory. He's also like this with Lory to a lesser extent, even though Lory is older than him. *Big Eater: Mal has been thrown out of all-you-can-eat restaurants before because of his ability to put away vast amounts of food in one sitting. *Bunny Ears Lawyer *Can't Catch Up: Mal's Pokemon are far weaker than Lory's, and he's unable to train them as easily as she can because they don't respect him. *Chaotic Good *Cloudcuckoolander: He rivals Meowe in this department. Mal is probably the more Cuckoolanderish of the two, simply because he is actually insane. *Colour Coded For Your Convenience: Invoked. Mal wears a lot of purple and black because they are villainous colours. He isn't evil, but wants people to think he is. *Creepy Awesome *Creepy Child *Cute Bruiser *Cute Little Fangs *Dark Is Not Evil *Deadpan Snarker *Deliberately Cute Child: It takes skill to pull this off when you're 15 years old and taller than several of the adult female characters. Mal often succeeded. Sometimes he also abused potions to make him look more like an actual child. One potion backfired and made him permanently the same size as Lory, making it easier for him to pull this off. *Dropped A Bridget On Him: Anyone who unmasks Mal's real gender or sees him wearing clothes other than the gender's they had him down as will have this reaction. Meowe is a good example, as is a particular hobo Phoenix who once saved Mal from being beaten up, took him to his apartment, stripped him off to clean his nasty wounds in the bath thinking he was a boy and... yeah. Awkward. *Enfant Terrible: Both invoked and a subversion, as Mal is actually quite nice deep down but deliberately tries to look and act like an Enfant Terrible because he has trust issues. *Good Is Not Nice *Hallucinations/Hearing Voices: During his most... 'unbalanced' moments. *Hollywood Pudgy: Before he was made smaller by potion abuse. *Idiot Hair *Insanity Immunity: Mal is immune to things and powers that would drive others insane, because he's already crazier than a sack of ferrets. *Jerkass Facade: Mal acts like a jerk because he has trust issues and is reluctant to let people get too close to him. Overlaps with Jerk With A Heart Of Gold. *Jerk With A Heart Of Gold: Mal only wanted Meowe to go to jail if he was actually guilty, not because he had an incompetent defence. Meowe is Mal's worst enemy and rival. Mal can also often be jerkish towards Lory, but he cares about her a lot. *Karmic Trickster: If you mess with people Mal cares about, expect many pranks headed your way. If you're lucky. *Keet: More so when he was about 13 or so. *Kid Sidekick: To Creek, occasionally. *Making A Splash *Morphic Resonance: No matter how much Mal changes his appearance, the cowlick will always stay. *Motifs: Skulls. This is actually a motif of Gimpis in general, so Mal, Lory and Felix all often wear skull accessories or clothing with skull designs. *Mouthy Kid *My Sister Is Off Limits: Averted. Mal actually wants Lory and Thorton to hook up, because it'd give him more chances to stay up all night playing video games while Lory's away with Thorton. *Names To Run Away From Really Fast: Mal means bad. *Nightmare Fetishist: Mal has a strange obsession with death... *Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant *Noble Demon: Kind of. Mal isn't really evil enough to be a true villain, but he gives off the impression that he is, which would make him a Noble Demon to people who see him as a villain rather than an anti hero. *Older Than They Look *Pale Skinned Brunette: Fits the personality type, too. *Peek A Bangs: Mal used to be blind in the covered eye, and used his bangs to hide it. Now he can see with both eyes again, but kept the style anyway. *Perky Goth: Although he has his Mopey Goth moments. *Poke The Poodle: Mal is good at making himself look and seem evil, but he has never actually done anything evil and would not be capable of doing so because he has a strong conscience. Anything malicious he attempted would probably be either this trope or an act of revenge triggered by his Berserk Button. *Ridiculously Cute Critter: Mal's Ditto, Ditzy, is the closest an amorphous pink blob can get to this. Skull looks like one, but doesn't have the personality to match. *Sibling Rivalry: With Lory and Creek. *Sibling Team: With Lory for Pokemon battles sometimes. *Skunk Stripe: Mal's bangs are white, the rest of his hair is black. *Sliding Scale Of Anti Heroes: Although Mal appears to be villainous at first glance, he's a mix of Type I and II with an occasional dash of Type III, mainly towards Lory. *Spikes Of Villainy: Mal often wears spiked wristbands and a spiked collar. *Sticky Fingers: Mal is a kleptomaniac. This once got him into trouble with a hospital after he stole some of their equipment. *Strange Girl *Tareme/Tsurime: Tareme in cute mode, Tsurime in creepy mode. *Technical Pacifist: Despite commonly using death threats, Mal is morally opposed to killing. This includes the death sentence. He's also currently trying to become an Actual Pacifist to make certain people happy and proud of him. *The Hyena *The Woobie: Not so much now, but definitely in his backstory. *Troubled Child: See The Woobie above. *Viewer Gender Confusion: Admit it, muns, those of you who saw Mal before the Bridget was dropped all thought he was male. *Voluntary Shapeshifting: Mal likes to change species often. Of course, anyone can do this on Gaia, but Mal shapeshifts for fun almost as much as Rikku does. *Yangire: Mal's Cubone, Skull. Mal himself counts when he's angry.